Dry Spell
by BrightStar
Summary: Chloe needs a little help getting some satisfaction
1. A little help from our friends

Title: Dry Spell

Author: BrightStar

Rating: R, eventually

Spoilers: Through Season 3 to be safe.

Category: Romance, humor, maybe a little smut if I'm feeling adventurous.

Summary: Chloe needs a little action, who's gonna be the one to help her?  Future fic, Chloe's POV

Pairing: Chlucas/Chruce/Chlex eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this insane idea.  Really, I don't own Smallville.  Please don't sue.

Archiving: Just let me know where.  Thanks.

Author's note: Thanks to Kat for encouraging this and being a beta.  I hope more of this will be up soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God, Lana, what am I gonna do?" I state exasperated.  "I mean really, between the losers that I've been dating, and the recent dry spell I've been going through, I might as well join a convent and swear off men all together!"

"Calm down Chloe, I'm sure we can come up with something. I mean you do go to a school with at least 20,000 men and at least half of them are single.  There's gotta be somebody out there for you," Lana says supportively.  

We're just closing the Talon for the night.  I came back to Smallville on my summer break in-between internships.  Going to school in New York opened up a lot of doors for me.  It gave me a chance to get away from Lionel and his digging, since I wasn't going to school with Clark; there was no reason to have me keep investigating him.  

I'd been offered a really great internship at the end of my junior year at the successful magazine, MAGNETIC, for the summer and they had insisted that I take two weeks off before coming back to work.  So I figured I should at least stop by home and visit my dad.  He seems so lonely sometimes.  But Lana visits him often since she's just going to school in Metropolis and drives back whenever she can to check up on the Talon.

Since leaving Smallville, I'd only been back to visit Dad four times. Christmas every year I've been gone, and Easter this year.  I wish I could come back more often, but between work and school…well, he understands.

But back to the subject at hand, Lana and I were at the Talon because I had stupidly volunteered to pick her up from work not realizing that that meant AFTER she closed down and cleaned up. Silly me.

"Besides Lana, between my new internship and my classes at school, I don't have time to go out and find a good one.  I mean, geez, a guy finds out your from Kansas and all he thinks of is pick-up trucks and making out!" I exclaim. " I can't even hold a descent conversation with some of them.  I'm not asking for a nuclear scientist, just somebody who can at least keep up with me, and... I don't know, satisfy my more 'primal' needs.  You would think that in all of New York I could find at least one guy who could get me off!"

"Is it really that bad Chloe?  I mean don't you still have that vibrator your cousin got you for your birthday?  That should help a little, right?" Lana says in a comically sweet voice that I can't help but grin at.

"Well sure I still have it, but Lana, it's just not the same. Plus I keep having that dream, night after night, and I am becoming increasingly frustrated!  I just need a release and soon.  Of course a little romance wouldn't hurt either, but dammit, I need to get laid!" I exclaim with exuberance. 

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with something before you go back to New York." Lana states this with such certainty that I'm slightly worried.  If I didn't know her better, I'd say she was up to something, but honestly, Lana just isn't that clever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day… 

I woke up this morning to an incredibly rude awakening.  No coffee.  Dad's been so busy at the plant he hasn't gone shopping since I got here and there isn't even any of that instant crap that he usually keeps in the back of the cupboard in case of emergencies.  And since I am not to be trifled with before my morning cup of java, I head back to the Talon to jump-start my engine.  I definitely shouldn't go mingle with the rest of the inanely boring populace of Smallville before my coffee, I might hurt someone.

I walk into the Talon and notice that Lana's nowhere in sight.  It's 9:00 am on a Thursday morning, where could she possibly be?  So I ask, "Hey Lucy, where's the "Pink Princess" this morning?"  I can't help my self; it's too early in the morning to keep the jabs at Lana's color preferences to my self.  Besides, Lucy understands, she's seen me without my morning caffeine dose, she's used to it.

"Morning Chloe.  She's not here right now; she went up to Mr. Luthor's to drop off the books. She said she'd be back soon, so I'd expect her in about an hour.  Let me get you your latte, on the house."  Lucy states with a knowing smile.

"Lucy, my girl, you are a goddess,"  I declare knowing that Lana wouldn't begrudge me my morning bean brew. So I sit down at my favorite table and pullout a fresh copy of the Daily Planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the Mansion 

"You'd be surprised Lex. I mean geeze, after just about every date she goes on she calls me to tell me what a creep her date was.  She must be walking around with a sign on her back that says, "If you're a loser, please ask me out," and she keeps saying yes!  I mean really, she has 'got' to get better taste in guys!" Lana exclaims.

"So what exactly do you want me to do about it, Lana?  Do I look like a dating service?  If she's having that much trouble finding a guy, maybe she's not trying hard enough," Lex says.

Lana starts pacing up and down the office and whines, "But Lex, you've got to know hundreds of eligible bachelors, at least a couple of them would have to be interested in Chloe."

"I don't know Lana, in her last e-mail she seemed perfectly happy with the way things in New York were going," Lex says reluctantly.

"Trust me Lex, I know what's good for her and she needs to go out and have fun with a real man, not one of these losers she comes up with. Please, can't you at least ask one of your male friends or associates?" Lana asks pleadingly.

"Don't worry Lana, I'm sure I can come up with something appropriate," Lex states with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to them… 

Standing outside the office door, Lucas rubs his hands together gleefully. 

_'So Chloe Sullivan needs some action? I am definitely up to the task. Anything to get out of this mansion, and if I happen to have a little bit of "fun" while I'm at it, I'm okay with that.  Better get out of here before Lex spots me and makes me wash his car or do the taxes or something equally not fun.'_  

Lucas sneaks past the office door and heads to the garage to "borrow" one of Lex's rides.  As he tears out of the driveway of the estate he thinks, '_Man, I am sooo getting lucky tonight!'_


	2. Friendly encounters

Dry Spell (2/?)

Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it.  Feel free to send feedback, I crave it like none other.  Chapter 3 is in the works so hopefully it will be done soon. Thanks to Kat and Kris for the betas.  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been sitting in the Talon for about 20 minutes when I heard tires screech to a halt in front of the shop.  I figured it was just Lex and went back to reading _The Daily Planet_.  There was a fascinating article about the correlation between advertisement of the latest erectile dysfunction drug and the sponsorship of major league sports. I was so engrossed in the article that I didn't notice him sit down, until he kicked me under the table.

"Ow!  What the hell did you do that for?" I yelped, bringing the paper down to the table.  Only then did I notice that it was _Lucas_ Luthor who had sat down at my table.

"Just trying to get your attention, beautiful," he said with a wink.  

Okay, now this was odd.  I've only met Lucas a couple of times, and well, he never seemed all that interested in talking to me, or even noticing me since he usually had a beautiful red-head dangling on his arm and a bottle of something alcoholic in the other.  So naturally, I decided to humor him.

"So what exactly is your malfunction, Lucas?  Can't find any good nookie Metropolis?" I grinned evilly at him, knowing he was going to be pissed that I insulted his manliness.

"Well, actually I heard that a certain ambitious blond journalist is looking to go out and have a good time.  Do you think she'd be interested in a handsome young billionaire?" he says while trying and utterly failing, to mimic Lex's trademark smirk.

At that I nearly spewed my coffee on him.  What the hell was he talking about? It sounded like he knew what I had been talking to La..damnit!  The blabbermouth went and spilled the beans!  I am soooo gonna get her.  She is so busted.  Hmmmm, maybe I could recruit Lucas to help plan my revenge on Lana..this could definitely work out for the best.

"Well, I don't know about a billionaire, but I'm definitely interested in the handsome part.  How about we hit the night life in Metropolis tonight and you can show me how much of a gentleman you really are?"  I said suggestively.

Lucas looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head and I almost laughed at him, but then he easily replied with, "Sounds like a plan, Sunshine.  What exactly did you have in mind?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out later.  Pick me up at 7 tonight in one of Lex's hot little sports cars.  Oh, and wear something funky, we're going dancing!" I answer, grinning like a maniac.  Ooooh, this is gonna be too much fun.  Oh, how I will play tonight!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon at the Sullivan residence 

I walked into the living room, after picking up some "supplies" in town for my night out on the town with Lucas, to find a very anxious looking Lana.

"What's up Powderpuff?" I asked non-chalantly, knowing full well that by now through the town grapevine, she'd heard all about my date tonight with Lucas.

"Chloe," she exclaimed, "Thank god you're here, you have to help me out tonight!  All of my waitresses cancelled on me for tonight and I need you to do me a big favor."

"Uh-huh. Right.  Try again Lana.  I know you talked to Lex this morning.  And I know you're just trying to put a kibosh on my plans with Lucas, but you can forget it.  It's been too long since I just went out and had a good time, no expectations, no strings.  And while Lucas may not necessarily be the one I really want to do it with, he'll do in a pinch." I stated firmly, convinced she was somehow out to get me.

"Oh, you.um.have a.um.date.tonight?" she stutters. "I didn't realize that, well, I guess I'll just have to work this out on my own then.  Wait! You're going out with Lucas LUTHOR tonight?" she exclaimed with shocked surprise. "Where are you going? When is it? Why didn't you tell me? How did this happen?  Are you sure about this?"

"Whoa, Lana, I'm supposed to be the reporter!  And I can only imagine he must have overheard you talking to Lex this morning and decided to take it upon himself to rectify my situation by taking me out.  Unfortunately for him, I have other, far more exciting plans for him tonight."By the time I stopped talking I'm was grinning evilly.  Lucas has no idea what's in store for him tonight.

"So if you'll excuse me Lana," I continued, "I have to go get ready, Lucas is picking me up soon and I have a few 'alterations to make before he gets here." I wink at her and head upstairs to my room to get ready, leaving Lana to stare after me with a slack jaw and wide eyes.


End file.
